hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
List Of Whodunnits
A list of events in Hollyoaks, in which some form of action is committed by an unknown person, for which several people are suspected, and one culprit is revealed. Who Killed Texas Longford? was the shortest whodunnit, spanning over three episodes whilst Who is the Village Serial Killer? was the longest whodunnit, spanning over ten months. Who Pushed Clare?, Who Shot Calvin and Who Is Stalking Sienna had the least suspects, with five suspects each, whilst Who Killed Fraser? had the most suspects, with a total of thirteen suspects. Who is the Village Serial Killer? (2002-2003) Main article: The Hollyoaks Serial Killer The Hollyoaks Serial Killer was a mystery serial killer who claimed the lives of at least 11 characters between 2nd July 2002 and 5th November 2003. There were four characters suspected of being the killer, and the killer's identity was revealed on 21st April 2003. The Hollyoaks Serial Killer was the first ever serial killer in Hollyoaks (however, not the first murderer). Who Pushed Clare? (2007) Main article: Who Pushed Clare Devine? On 22nd June 2007, Clare Devine was pushed over the balcony of The Loft by an unknown attacker. Clare crossed many of the Hollyoaks residents, such as Max Cunningham, Warren Fox, Tom Cunningham, Louise Summers and Sam O'Brien. On 14th September 2007, Clare's attacker was finally revealed. Who Shot Calvin? (2009-2010) Main article: Who Shot Calvin Valentine? On 21st December 2009, Hollyoaks aired a flashforward episode to Carmel McQueen and Calvin Valentine's wedding day in May 2010, in which Calvin is fatally shot by an unknown assailant. Five characters were suspected, and the killer was revealed on 21st May 2010. Who Set Fire to Il Gnosh? (2010) Main article: Who Set Fire to Il Gnosh? Who is Targeting Chez Chez? (2010) Main article: Who Is Targeting Chez Chez? Who Killed Lynsey? (2012) Main article: Who Killed Lynsey Nolan? On 29th June 2012, Lynsey was murdered by an unknown assailant. Similarly to Clare Devine, Lynsey had crossed several villagers, either by getting on the wrong side of them in general, or discovering life-changing secrets of which some of the villagers had been hiding. Her killer was finally revealed on 21st August 2012. Who Killed Texas? (2013) Main article: Who Killed Texas Longford? On 9th May 2013, Texas Longford was murdered on her wedding day to Will Savage by being pushed out of the steeple window of the church. There were 5 suspects for her murder, including her own husband. Her killer was revealed on 13th May 2013. Who Killed Fraser? (2014) Main article: Who Killed Fraser Black? On 22nd April 2014, gangster Fraser Black was discovered dead by his girlfriend, Tegan Lomax, having been shot by an unknown assailant. Thirteen characters were suspected of his murder, with the killer being revealed on 17th July 2014. Who is The Gloved Hand Killer? (2015) Main article: The Gloved Hand Killer On 2nd January 2015, Rick Spencer was killed by an unknown attacker, who injected him with potassium chloride whilst wearing gloves. The killer struck seven times, before the killer was finally revealed on 20th October 2015. Who Killed Amy? (2017) Main article: Who Killed Amy Barnes? On 31st March 2017, Amy Barnes was discovered dead in he flat. Six characters were suspected of her murder. A culprit was revealed on 5th September 2017, however the real culprit was revealed on 10th October 2017. Who is Blackmailing Warren? (2017) Main article: Who Is Blackmailing Warren Fox? Who is Stalking Sienna? (2018) Main article: Who Is Stalking Sienna Blake? Who Killed Carl? (2018) Main article: Who Killed Carl Costello? Who Shot Mercedes? (2019) Main article: Who Shot Mercedes McQueen? Category:Lists